Marry You
by TheNeonNinja
Summary: I heard this song and thought about Percy attempting to propose to Annabeth. Of course, he does it Percy style! First Songfic!


**Marry You**

**Hola, it is I, TheNeonNinja, and I am here with my first ever songfic! I normally don't even like songfics, but when I heard this song I automatically thought of Percy and Annabeth (a sure sign that I'm on fanfiction way to much!). Right now it's my favorite song, but check back in a few days, it's likely to change. :) Well, enjoy!**

**Song: Marry You by Bruno Mars**

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy called to me one night as I lay on our bed.

"Yes, Percy?"

"I'm bored. Can I sing to you?"

"What? Do you even know how to-" I was cut off by the horrific sound of Percy's voice.

_"It's a beautiful night,_  
><em>we're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."<em> he took a deep breath and was about to continue with the second verse when a pounding came on the door.

I peeked out the door.

"Tell your boyfriend to knock off the singing. He sounds like bullfrogs in a blender!" a grouchy lady from across the hall yelled. She stumped  
>off to her apartment.<p>

"Well, you gave it your best shot!" I told him as I walked back to the bedroom.

"No! I'm not done!" he said. He turned around holding his iPod. He dramatically hit play and Bruno Mars blasted from the speakers.

_"It's a beautiful night,_  
><em>we're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<em>  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes?<em>  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."<em>

Percy grabbed my hand and led me outside. We strolled along, me barefoot and him blasting music out of his iPod. He danced cheesily to the music. People were giving us strange looks, but I was laughing too hard to care.

_"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go-oo-o-o-o,_  
><em>no one will know-oo-o-o-o,<em>  
><em>so come on, girl."<em>

He randomly grabbed my hand and twirled me. I was suddenly tilted back. All I could see were his sea-green eyes and the stars. It really was a beautiful night.

_"Who cares if we're trash, gotta pocket full of cash we can blow-oo-o-o-o,_  
><em>shots of petrol-oo-o-o-o,<em>  
><em>and it's on, girl."<em>

A small crowd gathered around us to watch the show. Percy kept it up, the crowd egging him on. He took out a wad of cash and threw it in the air. I gasped, but as I watched, the money disappeared into thin air. He grinned and shrugged.

_"Don't say no, no, no, no, no._  
><em>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>  
><em>And we'll go, go, go, go, go,<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready!"<em>

Percy waggled a finger at me each time the song said 'no'. He jumped up and down each time it said 'yeah'. He ran away from the crowd when it said 'and we'll go', leaving them cheering for us. I was pulled along breathlessly down the street.

_"'Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em>we're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<em>  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes?<em>  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."<em>

Percy twirled me again. He mouthed the words to the song just for me. I smiled up at him before he whisked me away again, almost running down the street.

_"I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like ooh-oo-o-o-o,_  
><em>so whacha wanna do-oo-o-o-o,<em>  
><em>let's just run, girl."<em>

He swept me up in a bridal carry and skipped down the street, screaming the 'ooh' parts at the top of his lungs. I weakly tried to get him to stop, but I was having too much fun. He was too. His green eyes were shining and I could tell he was leading up to something. I just didn't know what!

_"If we wake up and you wanna break up thats cool-oo-o-o-o,_  
><em>no I won't blame you-oo-o-o-o,<em>  
><em>it was fun, girl."<em>

Percy kept skipping down the street with me in his arms, still screaming the 'oohs' and cheerily waving to the random people we saw on the street. Most waved back. I shook my head. Only Percy.

_"Don't say no, no, no, no, no._  
><em>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>  
><em>And we'll go, go, go, go, go,<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready!"<em>

He gently set me down on a park bench and motioned for me to stay put. He ever so thoughtfully left his still blaring iPod with me. With a smile and a wink, he dashed off, singing at the top of his voice.

_"'Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em>we're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.<em>  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes?<em>  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."<em>

Percy sprinted into my view again, being careful to hide something behind his back. I got up and slowly walked around him, trying to see what it was , but he just smiled, turned his back to me, and kept singing.

_"Just say I do-ooh-ooh-ooh!_  
><em>Tell me right now baby,<em>  
><em>tell me right now baby, baby.<em>  
><em>Just say I do-ooh-ooh-ooh!<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby,<em>  
><em>tell me right now baby, baby, oh!"<em>

Percy finally stopped singing and turned to me with a gleam in his eye.

_"It's a beautiful night,_  
><em>we're looking for something dumb to do,"<em> he quoted

He reached behind him and pulled out a bunch of red roses.

_"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

I took them with a gasp. Somehow, he managed to make them smell like the beach on a warm day; cool and refreshing.

_"Is it the look in your eyes?_  
><em>Or is it the dancing juice?"<em>

Percy got on one knee in front of me.

"Annabeth, I love you. I think I wanna marry you." he looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Percy." I kept my voice soft. "You dragged me all over town barefoot, singing at the top of your lungs. The song you used to propose to me said that we were trash, that you didn't care if I broke up with you in the morning, and that marrying me is a dumb idea."

"Sooo... does that mean yes?"

"No, seaweed brain!"

He looked crestfallen. "Well, I'll wait however long you need and propose as many times and in as many different ways as you need!" he proclaimed suddenly.

I smiled. "You _are _a seaweed brain, you know that?"

My seaweed brain.

_"Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

** Well? What did ya think? Leave a review of course! You should also check out the song, it's really great! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TheNeonNinja~**


End file.
